System Requirements
The following are the current minimum system specs required to play Battlestar Galactica Online. It should be noted that following Game Update 58, you can play Battlestar Galactica Online via a web browser or via downloading and installing the client. System Requirements (Client Version) Following is the recommended system requirements to run the client version - *Operating System: Windows XP SP 1 or higher. *RAM: 4 GB RAM. *CPU: Intel Core i5-2500K or AMD Phenom II x4 955. *Video Card/GPU: NVIDIA GTX 560Ti or Radeon HD 6870. *Video Memory: 1024 MB Memory. *Shader Model: 3.0. *Hard Drive Space: 2 GB Hard Drive Space. *Sound: Stereo Sound Support. *Internet Connection: DSL/Cable 6 MB/S. It should be noted, at this stage, the client version is only available for PC's with a Windows O/S. To run the game properly, once the launcher has been installed, the launcher must be run "as administrator". If you do not, the game will not load properly once you click on "Play Game" after logging in via the launcher. Minimum System Specifications (Web Browser) *OS: XP, Vista, 7 or 8. Mac OS X 10.6 or higher. *(Win98, Windows 2000 and Windows Server is not supported). *System memory: 2 GB RAM *CPU: Intel Dual Core 2.3 GHz and above or equivalent. *Graphic card: NVIDIA 8000 series and above or equivalent. *Graphic Memory: 512MB or more. *Shader Model: 2.0 and higher. *A web browser program (see compatible browsers list below). *Mouse and Keyboard. *Stereo Sound support. *1 GB free Hard disk space for Unity-Cache-Data. *A knowledge of Battlestar Galactica. (Original or Reimagined BOTH CAN). Modem Minimum Speed Q: What's the minimum internet connection:higher is better, that'sa given, but can it be played with 56K? A: No it cannot. I suggest upgrading your network speed to a better speed. Unity Player Required Unity web player download: http://unity3d.com/webplayer/ *Unity 3D web player is not compatible with Linux OS at this moment. It should be noted that a downloadable "client" is in development which will ultimately replace the need for Unity. This was most recently discussed in Dev Blog 32. Compatible Browsers *Mozilla Firefox download: http://www.mozilla.com/en-US/firefox/. Please note, as at 5 August 2015, a 32-bit Firefox browser is the recommended browser by Big Point. *Internet Explorer (this does not include the Edge browser). Please note, as of 1 September 2015, Google Chrome will not work as NPAPI plugins are no longer supported by Google. The game may still work with older versions of Google Chrome prior to version 45.0.2454.85 (you will need to use the work around outlined here though). Technical Problems There are a few know technical problems issues effecting playinmg of BSGO. These are outlined below. Google Chrome Problem '' (As of 1 September 2015, Google Chrome no longer supports NPAPI add-ons so this work around may no longer work with the latest version. It may work with versions older than v45.0.2454.85)'' For players experiencing issues trying to play BSGO on Google Chrome prior to 1 September 2015, many will find that the Unity player will not respond, activate or it will suggest you need to install Unity player. This is due to changes with one of Chrome's latest updates where it disables NPAPI add-ons and plugins, one of which is Unity Players plugin. To resolve this issue, you will need to ensure your Chrome version is updated to version 42.x.x or higher. In the browser, type: Chrome://Help to see the following: Google Chrome Problem No 01.png Chrome will update to the latest version and then the browser will refresh. Once updated, type in the browser: Chrome://flags/#enable-npapi On this page, you will need to select enable (it will display as Disable once clicked) so that Chrome will run the Unity player as normal. Google Chrome Problem No 02.png After enabling, select the Relaunch Now at the bottom of the page so the changes take effect. Some players may also need to allow the Unity plugin to run if it has been blocked. *To run the plug-in just once, click Run this time. The plug-in will run, but if you visit the site later, you'll be asked for permission to run the plug-in again. *To always allow the current site to run the plug-in, click Always run on this site. Subsequent visits to the site will run the plug-in without asking again. *To always allow this type of plug-in to run, go to chrome://plugins, find the plug-in and check the box next to Always allowed. Windows 10 and Edge Browser Battlestar Galactica Online has been tested by Bigpoint on Windows 10 and is fully compatible. However, some players have reported issues and there are also limitations set by Microsoft that you should know about, so here is a little guide on how to get Battlestar Galactica Online running on Windows 10. The new “Spartan” browser, provided as default browser by Microsoft for Windows 10, does not allow any plugins whatsoever. BSGO is running on the Unity Web Player so you will need to find a different browser to get to play BSGO on Windows 10. The default Windows 10 browser is not compatible with BSGO and never will be! You can either download a browser of your liking or use the MS Internet Explorer 11 that comes standard (but hidden) with Windows 10. You will find Internet Explorer under “All Apps” in the Start menu — select All Apps, scroll down to Windows Accessories, and click Internet Explorer under the accessories folder. Or, just perform a search for Internet Explorer in the Start menu and launch it. If you decide to download a Browser then make sure you do not install a 64 Bit browser like “Waterfox” or “Google Chrome 64 Bit”. Mac Unity Launch Problem After Game Update 52 featuring Unity 5.1.3. we have found out that players that are using Apple devices that are running on OSX version 10.8 or lower cannot launch the game due to an “Error launching Unity Player”. The reason for this is that OSX refuses to update the Unity Web Player which is necessary to run Unity 5.1.3. To fix this, all affected Apple users need to update their operating system to OSX 10.10 “Yosemite”. OSX 10.10 (released Oct. 2014) is proven to work with BSGO and can be installed without any cost via the Mac App Store. MS Internet Explorer Login Problem The Problem - You launch the internet explorer, go to www.bsgo.com and enter your login credentials when this comes up: The reason for this phenomenon is an outdated version of Java which attempts to launch when you are logging in but apparently cannot. The Solution - First, Update Java. You do this by: #Launch the Internet Explorer. #Go here: http://www.java.com/en/download/ #Click on “Free Java Download”. #If you get a warning message that an old version of Java has been found then please delete this first; and #Continue with cleaning your browser. Next step, clean up your browser. You do this by: #Launch Internet Explorer; #Click on the gear icon in the upper right corner and select “Internet Options”; : 3. Look for the section “General” and find the “Browsing History” : 4. Select “Delete” in the Browsing History section; 5. You can keep the preset selections but make sure to delete the “Cookies and website data”; : 6. Click “Delete” again. After everything is done please close the browser and launch it again. Everything should be up to date now and you will be able to log in. Opera Work Around It has been announced that Opera will be cease support for NPAPI plugins, which is what Unity Web player uses. Following is link to a work around which should enable the NPAPI plugins to still work. Opera Work Around - https://dev.opera.com/extensions/tut_npapi.html Please note, if the work around does not work then you will not be able to play the game with the Opera browser. Other Known Issues #Some players reported the error message “Unsupported OS” when attempting to follow the “Install Unity” link on the Unity Web Player not detected popup window. If this happens to you then please install the Unity Web Player directly from the Unity3d website (see link above). References Information taken from Official BSGO Forums. Category:Help desk